


One more light

by redangeleve



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: „Verzeiht die Störung, Chevalier“, sprudelte es aus dem Duc de Chartres heraus, ohne dass sich der junge Mann mit einer Begrüßung aufgehalten hätte. „Meine Mutter schickt mich. Ich soll Euch sagen, dass, wenn Ihr Vater noch einmal sehen wollt, Ihr Euch gleich auf den Weg machen müsst. Der Arzt sagt, dass er die Nacht wohl nicht überleben wird.“





	One more light

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser!
> 
> Auf Wikipedia kann man ziemlich genau über die Umstände des Todes von Philippe d'Orleans nachlesen, der im Alter von 60 Jahren durch einen Schlaganfall starb. Was mich sehr dabei gestört hat ist, dass seine Frau, sein Sohn und sein Bruder wohl im Haus gewesen sind und sich von ihm verabschieden konnten, vom Chevalier de Lorraine aber keine Rede ist, obwohl er bis zum Schluss sein Liebhaber gewesen sein soll und (im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau) im Testament von ihm bedacht worden ist. Das ändere ich jetzt in dieser Fanfiktion, in der ich dem Chevalier seine Zeit am Sterbebett seines Geliebten zugestehe.
> 
> Die Charaktere gehören mir genauso wenig wie die Lyriks, die ich in der Story zitiere. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.

One more light

 

Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
We're quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well, I do

(Linkin Park, One more light)

 

„Mein Herr! Mein Herr!“

Widerwillig öffnete Philippe Chevalier de Lorraine die Augen, als sein Diener ihn wiederholt an der Schulter rüttelte. Es kam ihm vor, als habe er sich eben erst zur Ruhe gebettet und als er langsam zu sich kam, bemerkte er, dass dies auch durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag. Im Zimmer war es bis auf den Kandelaber, welchen der Diener in der Hand hielt, noch stockdunkel und sein Begleiter schlief noch tief und fest an seiner Seite.

„Seid Ihr noch bei Trost mich um diese Unzeit zu wecken?“ knurrte der Chevalier ungehalten. Sein Kopf dröhnte von der Menge an Wein, die er vor dem zu Bett gehen getrunken hatte und sein Körper war noch matt vom Liebesspiel mit dem dunkelhaarigen Jüngling, dessen Name ihm gerade entfallen war. Wobei es auch gut möglich war, dass er ihn niemals gewusst hatte. „Was gibt es denn so Dringendes?“

„Der Duc de Chartres verlangt Euch zu sehen“, beeilte sich der Diener zu erklären. „Er sagt, es geht um Leben und Tod.“

„Philippes Sohn? Dann muss es dringend sein, wenn er mich zu dieser Stunde aufsucht.“ Ächzend rutschte der Chevalier von dem nackten Körper seines Liebhabers weg und setzte sich auf. Der junge Mann zuckte nicht einmal, sondern schlief einfach weiter, vermutlich noch zu betrunken vom Wein oder von den Pulvern, die der Chevalier ihm gegeben hatte, um ihn locker zu machen und seine Hemmungen zu verlieren. „Reicht mir meinen Morgenmantel und die Perücke.“

Der Diener tat wie ihm befohlen und half seinem Herren sich halbwegs präsentabel zu machen, bevor er den Chevalier im Licht des Kerzenleuchters zu seinem Besucher führte. Steifbeinig betrat Philippe de Lorraine den hell erleuchteten, kleinen Salon. Seine Gelenke schmerzten heute Nacht wieder stark, weshalb er nur langsam gehen konnte. Wenn ein anderer als der junge Philippe ihn zu sehen verlangt hätte, so hätte er nicht gezögert ihn fort schicken zu lassen, aber der Sohn seines Geliebten suchte ihn sonst nie auf. Es musste sich also wirklich um einen außergewöhnlichen Umstand handeln. Trotzdem fluchte er lautlos vor sich hin, während er auf seinen Besucher zuging. Immer wenn er zu viel gezecht und der Unzucht gefrönt hatte, fühlte er sich danach indisponiert, was ihm zeigte, dass er leider keine zwanzig mehr war.

Sofort als er ihn sah, stürmte der Duc de Chartres auf ihn zu. „Verzeiht die Störung, Chevalier“, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, ohne dass sich der junge Mann mit einer Begrüßung aufgehalten hätte. „Meine Mutter schickt mich. Ich soll Euch sagen, dass, wenn Ihr Vater noch einmal sehen wollt, Ihr Euch gleich auf den Weg machen müsst. Der Arzt sagt, dass er die Nacht wohl nicht überleben wird.“

„Was sagt Ihr da?!“ Entgeistert hielt der Chevalier in seinen mühsamen Bewegungen inne. Vergessen waren die Steifheit und seine Schmerzen. „Aber das kann nicht sein. Gestern noch habe ich ihm ein Geschenk geschickt.“

Nur die jahrelange Übung verhinderte, dass der junge Philippe bei dem Wort „Geschenk“ nicht errötete. Tatsächlich handelte es sich bei den Präsenten, die sein Vater und der Chevalier sich gegenseitig machten, um junge Männer. Zwar war der Duc de Chartres daran gewohnt, dass sein Vater sich Liebhaber ins Haus holte und doch empfand er es als ungehörig, wenn er den Männern, welche oftmals kaum die Schwelle des Erwachsenenalters überschritten hatten, im Palast von Saint Cloud begegnete. „Er hatte am Abend einen Schlaganfall“, erklärte der Duc de Chartres schnell. „Ich erkläre Euch die Umstände gern auf dem Weg.“

„Ja, tut das“, entgegnete der Chevalier zerstreut, bevor er seinen Diener heranwinkte. „Lasst meine Kutsche anspannen und holt meine Kleider - nichts außergewöhnliches, ein bequemes Reiseensemble. Und beeilt Euch, Mann!“ Der Diener verbeugte sich schnell und verschwand und auch der Chevalier machte Anstalten sich erneut ins Schlafzimmer zurückzuziehen, um sich ankleiden zu lassen. „Wartet hier auf mich“, wies er seinen jungen Namensvetter an. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“

Tatsächlich dauerte es fast eine Stunde, bis der Chevalier angezogen und zurecht gemacht war. Für den jungen Mann, der durch die Hektik im Schlafgemach aufgewacht war und versuchte, ihn zurück zu sich in die Kissen zu locken, hatte er nur einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn übrig und den Auftrag, das Bett bis zu seiner Rückkehr warm zu halten, bevor er sich verabschiedete und zu seinem Gast zurück eilte. Obwohl der Duc de Chartres mit dem Pferd gekommen war, saß er auf der Fahrt neben dem Chevalier in der Kutsche, um ihm die Ereignisse zu schildern. Natürlich wären sie auf Pferden schneller in Saint Cloud gewesen, doch es war viele Jahre her, dass der Chevalier zum letzten Mal geritten war und er befürchtete, den Ritt zum Palast seines Liebsten nicht bewältigen zu können.

Wie er erfuhr hatte es am Abend eine schwere Auseinandersetzung zwischen Philippe und seinem Bruder, dem König, gegeben, in dessen Folge der Duc d'Orleans direkt nach dem Essen Louis' Anwesen verlassen hatte und nach Hause gereist war, wo er dann zusammenbrach. Der junge Philippe war bei ihm gewesen, als es passierte und der eilig gerufene Arzt bereitete die Familie auf das Schlimmste vor. Diese Nachrichten erfüllten den Chevalier mit Sorge und er fürchtete zu spät in Saint Cloud anzukommen, weshalb er den Kutscher ständig anwies, schneller zu fahren. Doch obwohl er die Pferde immer wieder antrieb, dauerte es dennoch fast eine Stunde, bis sie den Palast erreichten. 

Trotz der nächtlichen Stunde waren fast alle Fenster beleuchtet, als die Kutsche vorfuhr. Eine zweite Droschke geschmückt mit dem königlichen Wappen stand bereits vor dem Portal, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass der König ebenfalls eingetroffen war. Wunderbar, denn nach dem, was er gehört hatte, würde der Chevalier mit Louis noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen haben. Sein ganzes Leben lang war nichts, was Philippe getan hatte, gut genug in den Augen seines Bruders gewesen und nun war er auch noch dafür verantwortlich, dass Monsieur mit dem Tode rang. Kaum, dass die Kutsche zum Stehen gekommen war, öffnete der junge Philippe schon den Verschlag, sprang hinaus und stürmte ins Haus, vor Sorge um seinen Vater den Chevalier einfach zurücklassend. Dieser musste warten, bis ein Diener den Tritt brachte, bevor er ebenfalls aussteigen konnte. Wie oft hatte er die Treppen zum Eingang in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten erklommen, doch nie hatte sein Herz dabei so laut geklopft wie jetzt. 

Im Inneren des Palastes herrschte bedrückte Geschäftigkeit. Diener huschten hier hin und dort hin, während die Delegation des Königs und die Angehörigen des Haushalts in kleinen Gruppen beisammen standen und sich leise unterhielten. Im Vorbeigehen erkannte der Chevalier den jungen Mann, welchen er gestern noch zu seinem Liebsten geschickt hatte. Es war ein Jüngling mit blonden Locken und einem Körper, so schlank und blass und biegsam wie eine junge Birke und der Chevalier fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Philippe noch die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihn in sein Bett zu holen, bevor ihm dieses Unglück widerfahren war. Der junge Geck erkannte ihn auch, denn er schlug die Augen nieder, als habe er Angst davor bestraft zu werden, so als sei es seine Schuld, was hier passiert war, doch der Chevalier hatte jetzt keine Nerven sich mit dem Bengel auseinander zu setzen.

Es war viele Jahre her, seit der Chevalier selbst das letzte Mal mit dem Duc d'Orleans das Bett geteilt hatte. Mit zunehmendem Alter hatte die körperliche Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen immer mehr nachgelassen und war dem Wunsch nach jüngeren, strafferen Liebhabern gewichen, doch an ihren Gefühlen für einander hatte das nichts geändert. Die jungen Männer, die sie sich gegenseitig zuführten, waren nur namenlose Körper. Austauschbare Spielzeuge zur Stillung ihrer Wollust. Manche von ihnen blieben nur eine Nacht, andere eine Woche oder selten einen Monat, bevor sie ihrer überdrüssig wurden und sie fortschickten, doch niemals waren Gefühle jenseits des rein Körperlichen im Spiel.

Obwohl der Chevalier und Madame mit den Jahren zu einem Verhältnis aus Respekt und Rücksichtnahme gefunden hatten, waren sie doch überein gekommen, dass es für alle Seiten besser war, wenn der Chevalier nicht im selben Haushalt lebte, wie Philippes Frau und die Kinder, weshalb die Familie weiter in Saint Cloud residierte, während Lorraine die meiste Zeit im Palais Royal in Paris wohnte. Trotzdem besuchte Philippe seinen Liebhaber regelmäßig und wenn sie auch nicht mehr intim miteinander waren, so sahen sie doch beide diesen gemeinsamen Stunden immer voller Vorfreude entgegen.

Niemand achtete auf den Chevalier, als er die Zimmer des Erdgeschosses durchquerte, was ihm durchwegs entgegen kam. Seine Nerven waren so angespannt, dass er an nichts anderes denken konnte, als Philippe so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. Er war sich sicher, dass er nur dem Strom von Dienern folgen musste, um herauszufinden wo sein Geliebter sich aufhielt. Als er den König sah, der mit einem Mann, der wohl der Arzt sein musste, sowie der Hausherrin vor der geöffneten Tür des Arbeitszimmers in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft war, kochten die Emotionen in ihm unwillkürlich hoch, doch der Chevalier zwang sich zur Ruhe. Mit Louis würde er sich später beschäftigen, jetzt musste er zu Philippe.

„Euer Majestät, Eure Hoheit, mein Herr“, grüßte er die Anwesenden, bevor er an ihnen vorbei in das Zimmer trat und beinah zurückgeprallt war, denn bereits im Türrahmen nahm er den starken Geruch nach Tod wahr, der über dem Raum hing wie eine Glocke. Jemand hatte die Fenster geschlossen und die dicken Vorhänge vorgezogen, so dass das Arbeitszimmer nur von einigen Kerzen erhellt wurde. Von Philippe, der auf einer Chaiselongue zu liegen schien, konnte der Chevalier im Moment nur die Beine sehen, da sein Sohn neben ihm kniete und ihn so verdeckte, doch bei Gott, hören konnte er ihn sehr wohl. Die schweren, angestrengten Atemzüge waren die einzigen Geräusche, die den Raum erfüllten und allein vom Zuhören bekam der Chevalier eine Gänsehaut. Als der Duc de Chartres ihn wahrnahm, beeilte er sich aufzustehen, um seinen Platz dem Chevalier zu überlassen, dann zog er sich taktvoll zurück. 

Dankbar dafür allein mit seinem Geliebten sein zu können, trat der Chevalier näher, doch als sein Blick auf Philippe fiel, stockte ihm unwillkürlich der Atem. Zwar hatte ihn der Duc de Chartres gewarnt, dass seit dem Schlaganfall die linke Gesichtshälfte seines Vaters gelähmt war, doch mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie schlaff die Wange wirkte und wie der Mundwinkel herabhing, war etwas völlig anderes. Der Chevalier konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm das Grauen nicht so ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, wie er befürchtete, denn in dem Moment, in dem sein Blick seinen Geliebten erreichte, hatte auch Philippe ihn erspäht. Die blauen Augen des Duc d'Orleans waren erstaunlich klar und es war offensichtlich, dass er den Chevalier erkannte, wenn auch der Rest seines Körpers schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war.

Unverständliche Laute kamen aus seinem Mund, so dass der Speichel ihm das Kinn herablief, als er den Chevalier erblickte und er machte einen Versuch sich aufzusetzen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Sein linker Arm und das Bein gehorchten ihm nicht mehr, so dass seine Koordination völlig durcheinander war und er wieder hilflos wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken landete. Sofort war der Chevalier bei ihm, ging trotz seiner Schmerzen neben der Chaiselongue in die Knie und griff nach Philippes gesunder Hand. „Es ist gut, jetzt bin ich da. Ich bin hier, Mignonette“, flüsterte der Chevalier, indem er das Taschentuch aus seiner Brusttasche zog und fürsorglich den Speichel aus dem Gesicht seines Geliebten wischte. Bei jedem Anderen hätte ihn dies geekelt, doch es war Philippe, um den es hier ging und der Chevalier weigerte sich, etwas anderes als Zuneigung zu empfinden, als er das Tuch beiseite legte und seinem Geliebten in einer zärtlichen Geste durch die kurzen grauen Haare fuhr. Der momentanen Mode folgend hatte Philippe vor einigen Jahren seine langen Haare abgeschnitten und trug seitdem genau wie der Chevalier eine Perücke. Jetzt allerdings musste einer der Diener sie ihm abgenommen haben, denn der Chevalier konnte sie auf einem der Tische im Raum ausmachen. Auch die Schuhe, die Jacke und die Weste hatte man ihm ausgezogen, das Hemd und die Hose aufgeknöpft und anhand der Tücher, die unter ihm lagen, konnte der Chevalier ahnen, dass sein Geliebter sich völlig besudelt hatte.

Philippe lehnte sich ungelenk in die Berührung, die Augen groß und voller Angst, während er weiter versuchte sich dem Chevalier mitzuteilen, doch es war nur Gestammel ohne Sinn, das seinen Lippen entkam. „Schsch, es ist gut“, beruhigte ihn der Chevalier, der versuchte die Contenance zu wahren, jedoch kläglich scheiterte. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er schaffte es nur mit Mühe sie wegzublinzeln, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie ernst die Lage war. Vermutlich würde dies ihr letzter gemeinsamer Moment sein, doch wenn dem so war, würde er stark für seinen Geliebten sein. Weinen konnte er später noch, stattdessen fügte er mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln hinzu: „Ach, mon cher, ich habe Euch immer gesagt, dass Euer Bruder eines Tages Euer Tod sein wird, warum habt Ihr nur nie auf mich gehört?“

Stumme Tränen rannen bei diesen Worten aus Philippes Augen. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn , als er zitternd nach Luft rang und es war deutlich, wie sehr ihn jeder Atemzug anstrengte. Trotzdem versuchte er weiter um Worte zu kämpfen, doch seine Stimme war nun mehr das Keuchen eines Tieres im Todeskampf, bevor es qualvoll der Kugel des Jägers erlag.

„Seid ohne Sorge“, entgegnete der Chevalier, als habe er die Worte seines Geliebten verstanden. „Euch trifft keine Schuld. Es ist Euer Bruder, dem ich den Vorwurf mache. Doch das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Ihr seid erschöpft und solltet ruhen.“

Ein kehliger Laut des Prostests entkam den verzerrten Lippen, Philippes Blick wurde flehentlich und seine Finger krallten sich fester in die des Chevaliers, doch dieser drückte nur beruhigend die Hand seines Geliebten. „Habt keine Angst, ich bleibe hier. Schlaft ein wenig, dann fühlt Ihr Euch besser.“

Natürlich wusste er, dass es eine Lüge war, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß war, dass Philippe nicht wieder aufwachen würde und er konnte in den Augen seines Geliebten sehen, dass dieser es auch wusste. Dennoch senkte der Duc d'Orleans gehorsam die Lider. Seine Kräfte schwanden zu Sehens und das Luftholen fiel ihm mit jedem Atemzug schwerer. 

Mit schwerem Herzen betrachtete der Chevalier seinen Geliebten, merkte wie dieser um jede Sekunde in dieser Welt kämpfte, doch es war ein Kampf, den er nicht gewinnen konnte. Wieso nur, Philippe war doch gerade erst sechzig? Doch es war das ausschweifende Leben, das sie geführt hatten, das nun seinen Tribut forderte und dieser Gott verdammte Zwist mit seinem Bruder. Warum nur konnte Philippe nicht einmal klein bei geben? Und warum nur konnte Louis nicht sehen, dass er seinen Bruder mit seiner Unnachgiebigkeit zugrunde richtete? 

Ach, was war nur aus ihnen geworden? Als sie sich verliebt hatten, waren sie kaum mehr als Knaben gewesen, die sich mit dem Kopf voran ins Unbekannte stürzten, ohne Rücksicht auf Etikette oder Moral. In den Jahren darauf waren sie gemeinsam erwachsen geworden und hatten lernen müssen, dass das Leben aus mehr bestand als Gelagen und Unzucht. Gemeinsam hatten sie die Zeit des Krieges überlebt, zwei Ehefrauen erduldet und Philippes Kinder heranwachsen sehen und nun waren sie alt und ihre Körper welk vom Luxus, zu viel Wein und zu wenig Bewegung. Wo war nur die Zeit geblieben, als sie noch jung und schön gewesen waren? 

Seufzend streichelte der Chevalier die Hand seines Geliebten, die in der seinen lag. Erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihn vor mehr als vier Jahrzehnten getroffen und sich in Philippe verliebt hatte. Wie wenig hatte er damals von dem gewusst, was auf sie zukommen würde und doch bereute er nichts. Denn selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass er nicht anders gehandelt hätte, als er es getan hatte. Er würde Philippe immer lieben, mit allen Konsequenzen. Alles was er sich wünschte, war ein wenig mehr Zeit gehabt zu haben.

Philippes letzter Atemzug glich einem Seufzen. Sein Körper straffte sich noch einmal, dann erschlafften seine Muskeln und er sank in sich zusammen. Die Hand, die eben noch die des Chevaliers umklammert hatte, lag nun reglos in der seines Liebhabers. „Mignonette?“ Panisch flogen die Hände des Chevaliers über den bewegungslosen Körper seines Geliebten. Tasteten über sein Gesicht und die Schultern, erahnend, dass es zu spät war, dass Philippe ihn für immer verlassen hatte, doch es einfach nicht wahrhaben wollend. Als er die Erkenntnis schließlich zuließ, sank der Chevalier in sich zusammen und schloss die Augen, ein stilles Gebet gen Himmel sendend. Zwar war er noch nie ein frommer Mann gewesen, aber es erschien ihm richtig, in diesem Moment um Gnade für die Seele seines Geliebten zu bitten. 

Als er geendet hatte, kämpfte er sich ächzend auf die Füße. Die Beine schmerzten von dem unbequemen Sitz auf dem Fußboden noch mehr als sie es sonst taten und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor sie sein Gewicht schließlich tragen wollten, so dass sich der Chevalier an der Rückenlehne der Chaiselongue abstützen musste, bevor er hinüber zum Tisch humpelte, wo er die Perücke aufhob und steifbeinig zurück zu Philippes Leichnam ging.

Vorsichtig zog er seinem Geliebten das Haarteil über, arrangierte es so lange hin und her, bis es richtig saß, dann begann er die Knöpfe an Philippes Hemd und seiner Hose zu schließen, bis er wieder anständig bekleidet war. Niemand sollte den Duc d'Orleans in dem derangierten Zustand sehen, in dem er gestorben war, das war er Philippe schuldig. Wenn er schon im Leben nicht immer mit Würde behandelt worden war, sollte er sie wenigstens in seinem Tod erfahren. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk sah der Chevalier zu seinem Geliebten hinab, bevor er sich ein letztes Mal über ihn beugte und sanft seine Stirn küsste.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, Mignonette“, sagte er leise zum Abschied, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zur Tür, um der Familie die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen, dass Philippe für immer gegangen war.


End file.
